


Snowdrift

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: It's a snowy day in Beacon but Weiss isn't really feeling up to it.{Freezerburn}{Weiss x Yang}





	Snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while but I had this prepared earlier. Happy Freezerburn Week!

"WAKE UP, IT'S SNOWING!"

Ruby's excited shout shocked Weiss out of her sleep. Her dream quickly faded until she couldn't remember it, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She groaned. Wow, it was cold.

Weiss hugged the duvet closer to her, blurry gaze sweeping the room. Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes sleepy and ears flicking from side to side. But she had a soft smile on her lips.

Ruby was definitely awake. She pressed against the window, eyes wide as she let out another shriek. "It's snowing! Weiss can you believe it?"

Weiss arched an eyebrow. This behaviour was not unexpected from her. "It's winter, Ruby."

Ruby rounded onto her. "But it hardly  _ever_  snows on Patch! This is amazing! Come on! We have to go out! Please!"

Ruby looked so excited but Weiss was really, really not in the mood. She'd been up all night studying and needed more rest. Blake and her exchanged glances before Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What else could we  _possibly_  do on a Saturday morning?"

Ruby let out a squeal and lunged in for a hug. Weiss jumped but Ruby was persistant and warm, it was nice. She'd tolerate it. Of course. It wasn't like she liked hugs. No. Not at all.

"Yes, thank you Weiss!"

Weiss huffed, looking away. "I'm not the one calling the shots.  _You're_ team leader."

Ruby didn't seem to notice and rushed over to Blake. She grabbed her hands enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go!"

Blake's smile was one of pure love as she and Ruby dressed up in warm coats and hats. Blake found this absolutely adorable and didn't seem to mind waking up at five in the morning.

Yang, however, was a lot different.

Weiss' girlfriend hadn't even stirred when Ruby screamed. She was still asleep in her top bunk, snoring gently. Weiss rose from her bed, toes curling against the icy floor. Why was she feeling so cold? She was from Atlas, this was nothing but a mild summer breeze. Vale was making her soft.

"Go ahead," she said to Blake and Ruby. "I'll wake Yang up and we'll catch up."

Blake and Ruby were ready at this point. Ruby beamed and hugged her again. "You're the best, Weiss!" Ruby pressed a kiss to Blake's cheek before the two of them left the room.

Yang rolled over in her sleep, muttering something about pancakes. Her hair was wild, or wilder than it normally was, strewn across her pillow. Her breath was soft but slow and Weiss hated to wake her.

She just looked so beautiful, so at peace just sleeping. Weiss could sit and watch her for hours on edge.

It was one of these times Weiss wished she was an expert painter. She wanted to capture this moment and set it in frame for all to see. She could imagine her brush defining the curve of her lips, the slight parting as she exhaled. What a wondrous painting that would be.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture. There was a small click from the camera and Yang shifted to her other side. She didn't wake though.

Weiss leaned forward and gently shook Yang. "Hey," she said. "Hey Yang, wake up."

Yang groaned and her eyes fluttered open. They settled on her and she smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Ice Princess," she said drowsily and took Weiss' hand, kissing her palm. Her girlfriend smirked when a blush spread across her cheeks. "You're looking beautiful as ever."

Weiss looked away, face rather hot, and stuttered through her words. "-snow! I.. no! Oh, I mean-" She took a deep breath. "It's snowing outside and Ruby wants us all to go out. Probably to have some stupid snowball fight or something."

Yang sat up, taking Weiss hand with her. Suddenly Weiss was in Yang's bed, arms wrapped around her neck. Yang nuzzled her neck, breath warm against her skin.

"But it's so warm in here…"

It was  _definitely_  warm where Weiss was. Her face flushed bright red as struggled to free herself.

"Yang! Yang! Let go of me, you oaf!" she squealed. Yang's answering chuckle only annoyed her more. "That's it, you're getting it!"

Instead of pulling away, Weiss pushed closer, attempting to overpower her while she was still drowsy. Yang playfully fought back. Weiss ended up straddling Yang, pinning her wrists by her head.

"Oh no…," Yang teased. "Whatever shall I do, trapped in my bed by a beautiful woman?"

Weiss huffed, knowing she was blushing. But she didn't back away. "Oh shut up, idiot."

Weiss leaned down and kissed Yang. Yang responded immediately and when Weiss let go of her wrists, she cupped her face and pulled her closer.

Any remaining cold was chased away the moment their lips met. And Weiss felt a little bubbling in her chest. Yang sighed against her lips, an arm coming around to pull her closer.

"Guys, Ruby wants you to- oh. Okay then," Blake's voice came from the door. "I  _knew_  we shouldn't have left you guys alone. Five minutes, we were gone. Just five minutes."

Weiss kissed Yang for another few seconds before dramatically pulling away with a sigh. "If we must leave.." She brushed her hair out of her face.

Yang sat up, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat. "Sadly," she smirked, kissing her teasingly. "But I'll make it up to you later."

If Blake hadn't been standing right there, Weiss probably would have leapt on her in an instant. Instead she sighed and climbed off her girlfriend.

Together they quickly changed. Plenty of Weiss' clothes were warm and suited to snow but Yang had a small problem with her wardrobe. Most of her clothes, em, showed off a bit too much skin; not that Weiss was complaining. She found something suitable after rummaging.

Finally they emerged from the room to where Blake was waiting.

"You owe me a warm shower later," Weiss shrugged at Blake as they started to walk.

Yang sidled up next to her. "I can give you a warm shower, babe," she purred. "If you catch my (snow)drift."

"Can you two stop flirting for one second?" Blake sighed. "It's bad enough I had to see you two getting it on this early in the morning…"

"Hey! That's not… exactly right…" Weiss tried. But failed. She huffed, ignoring Yang and Blake's small chuckles.

Weiss opened the door. The moment she did, a snowball hit her right in the face. Weiss froze, feeling the cold ice run down her face and hit the ground.

She heard Yang's little gasp behind her. She heard Ruby's laugh and felt her blood boil. Oh, she was going to kill her.

"RUBY ROSE!" And Weiss took off running after her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^


End file.
